


(TTS podfic) Forged in the Crucible by MissAnnThropic

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author`s Summary: Derek barked out a laugh. “If anyone’s the Jiminy Cricket of the pack, it’s Scott. Stiles… if the pack’s in danger, I don’t think there’s any limits to what he would do.” There was no doubt in Derek’s mind that there was a capacity in Stiles for dark acts in the name of saving his loved ones. A cruelty and mercilessness that Scott could never dream of having.





	(TTS podfic) Forged in the Crucible by MissAnnThropic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forged in the Crucible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683869) by [MissAnnThropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnnThropic/pseuds/MissAnnThropic). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments, constructive criticism and fic recommendation are always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.

 

[Here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/B5XrzX2hei/Forged_in_the_Crucible.html)


End file.
